Purple Napkins
by liliesandstags
Summary: It all started when James told Alice the napkins were purple when they were meant to be blue and now he has a date with Lily Evans... pure jily fluff! :) enjoy!


**A/N: so i found this on my computer from like 2 years ago and i figured eh ill just put it up and let other people deal with it. this is just pure fluff and idek okay its really short and yeah idk HERE TAKE IT IM SORRY**

"Potter!" The shout rang down the corridors of the fifth floor of Hogwarts. Like most afternoons at the school of witchcraft and wizardry this one particular name echoing through the castle walls was nothing new. The voice calling it however was not as usual.  
For this time it was not one angry head girl, who had not even uttered that name since the first day back of her seventh year several weeks ago.  
No, today the head boy had managed to annoy a different girl, one Alice Prewett to be more precise.  
The boy in question, one James Potter ran into the Gryffindor common room, and began looking for a decent hiding place, knocking into a rather disgruntled 2nd year girl whom he had managed to cause to drop the library books belonging to.  
"James?" Lily questioned from the seat by the window, she had looked up from her book on advanced potions to see the, even she had to admit amusing, sight before her. "Whatever is the matter?" she asked fighting a smile.  
The now slightly red in the face, handsome Gryffindor puffed some of his mop hair out of his face before giving the sly red head his attention.  
"Lily, help me." He begged running over to kneel by her side.  
With a roll of her eyes, lily tucked her book next to the seat and turned to face James properly, "what did you do now?"  
"Not me, Alice" he said in frantic and hushed tones "girl's gone bloody mad with all this wedding stuff! All I said was that her napkins looked purple not blue, I didn't know she'd nearly hex me to next week." With a groan he rested his forehead on her shoulder. Lily laughed lightly, shaking her head.  
"You poor idiotic boy, don't you know not to annoy a stressed out bride." This comment only served to make James groan even harder as a second shout echoed through the Gryffindor wing of the castle.  
"How was I supposed to know that?" He mumbled into her robes.  
Just then Alice's shrieks could be heard from the portrait hole as Sirius and the other marauders tried to or at least on Remus and peters parts console a now hysterical Alice and on Sirius' keep from doing anything too rash.  
"Oh god!" James groaned trying to pull lily in front of him before he could be seen.  
"James, stop. James!" Lily said through giggles "if you want to hide from Alice then just use the cloak."  
"I can't, Sirius used it yesterday so he could shag some bird-"  
"Charming" lily interrupted under her breath  
"-and he hasn't returned it to my trunk yet." James continued, crawling to hide behind the arm of the nearest chair.  
Against her better judgment and the voice in her head yelling that he deserves Alice's wrath, lily stood, tucking her book under her arm and extended a hand to James.  
"Come on then," she sighed "let's hide you in my dorm, only until she's calmed down mind. No getting any ideas."  
Eagerly, James took her hand. "or, we could go to mine seeing as the boys stairs don't hate me like the girls do?" he said it so innocently that Lily found herself nodding without really knowing what she was doing.

Had she just agreed to go up to a boy's room and not just any boy but none other than the infamous James Potter, to be exact?

James pulled her up the stairs and shut the door behind them, making sure to put a strong locking charm. "So Alice can't kill me, I promise!" he replied sheepishly to lily's concerned look. "You say the word and I'll let you out, solemnly swear."

As James began to babble nonsense at lily's blank stare, her mind had drifted to how much he had changed since fifth year, and how whenever their hands would touch during prefect meetings her stomach felt like it might explode with butterflies or how when he caught her eye in potions his smile would make her face go almost as red as her hair.

"James, shhh" she placed a hand over his mouth, standing closer so he was sandwiched between her tiny frame and the door. "Can't you see I'm trying to convince myself that I don't fancy you and your frankly, adorable, rambling is not helping me."

"You fancy me?" James asked removing her hand from his mouth, but still keeping it encased in his own.

Lily's eyes widened, "I didn't mean- I wasn't supposed to" sighing she gave into herself. "I have done since fifth year but you were always so- you!" she gestured to the length of him with her free hand as he gave her a baffled and some what –if only for a second- insulted glance. "I didn't like your attitude and you were just so cocky and I couldn't stand giving you the satisfaction of a yes to a date!" now it was Lily's turn to ramble, about how she used to hate the way he was but now she saw the part of him she loved all the time and in front of everyone and not just to impress her, then she started making frustrated noises and kicking at his trunk out of embarrassment.

As she marched in circles, turning a colour likened to a ripe tomato. James could only watch her in admiration until he finally stood away from the door he had been leaning on in shock and stepped in her walking path. He took her face in both his hands leaning in close,

"Lily Evans you never fail to amaze me." He breathed, lips inches from hers, a small chuckle reverberating from the back of his throat, his gaze adoring from behind his glasses turning her weak at the knees.

"Yes." Lily breathed. James pulled away slightly, confused.

"Huh?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you." Lily blushed. "Now kiss me Potter." Lily replied, before yanking on his tie and crashing her lips onto his, closing the small gap. Their lips fitting perfectly against one another as lily melted into his frame, stretching on her tip toes to help him get closer to her. Her arms wrapped gently around his shoulders, one hand resting in his hair. James pulled her closer so she was flush against him, pulling her waist in, so he could deepen the kiss. As his other hand slowly ran through her loose curls, James couldn't believe that the girl he had been in love with for years was actually kissing him.

When they finally broke apart for breath, Lily composed herself, and straightened James' tie, before undoing the lock charm.

"So, see you Saturday at 9, then? For our date?" Lily said before sauntering out the door and leaving a love struck James Potter to lie on his bed with a big, lopsided grin plastered onto his face.


End file.
